elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Oblivion)
The land of Cyrodiil is estimated to have an area of 16 square miles. For more information on travelling throughout the country, see Travel. Bodies of Water *Abecean Sea *Brena River *Corbele River *Lake Arrius *Lake Canulus *Lake Poppad *Lake Rumare *Larsius River *Niben River *Niben Bay *Panther River *Reed River *Silverfish River *Strid River *Topal Bay *White Rose River Regions *Blackwood *Colovian Highlands *Gold Coast *Great Forest *Heartlands *Jerall Mountains *Nibenay Basin *Nibenay Valley *West Weald *Valus Mountains Cities *Anvil *Bravil *Bruma *Cheydinhal *Chorrol *Imperial City – The capital of Cyrodiil *Kvatch *Leyawiin *Skingrad Ayleid Ruins :For the main article, see 'Ayleid Ruin.'' '''Ayleid Ruins are ancient structures built by an ancient race of Elves known as the Ayleids. Besides the usual enemies that inhabit the ruin, these ruins usually contain Ayleid casks and reliquaries, several traps, secret passages, and special magical towers known as Dark Welkynd Stones that shoot out balls of magicka as you pass by. Camps :For the main article, see 'Camp.'' Many '''camps are scattered throughout Cyrodiil and usually contain a bed or two, a chest, and a bandit. Caves :For the main article, see 'Cave.'' '''Caves often wind undergroud and may have multiple levels. Most simply contain a few barrels and chests, a variety of creatures, and traps if occupied by goblins or NPCs. Caves usually are abundant in Wisp Stalks and Cairn Bolete. Daedric Shrines :For the main article, see 'Daedric Shrine.'' '''Daedric Shrines are scattered across Tamriel and are a means of communication with Daedric Princes. They offer quests but some require you to be above a certain level and/or to give an offering. The rewards from these quests are powerful items and weapons. Doomstones :For the main article, see 'Doomstone.'' There are twenty-one '''Doomstones scattered across Cyrodiil. Thirteen of these monoliths are named after the Birthsigns, while the other eight are believed to be named after long forgotten cults. Fort Ruins :For the main article, see 'Fort ruin.'' '''Fort ruins are ancient forts, built most likely during the late First Era to protect the land from Akaviri invaders (at least this seems the most likely explination, since the quest Lifting the Vale implies an Akaviri attack on such a fort long ago). Mines :For the main article, see 'Mine.'' '''Mines are man-made underground caverns built for harvesting gold and silver. Landmarks :For the main article, see 'Landmark.'' Oblivion Gates :For the main article, see 'Oblivion Gate.'' Settlements :For the main article, see 'Settlement.'' '''Settlements can be things such as farms and smaller towns, without the full services of a large city. Taverns/Stables :For the main articles, see 'Tavern' and 'Stable.'' '''Taverns are convenient places to rest in the wilderness from one's adventures. Stables are often located outside major cities and are a place to leave your horse as you shop the city. Wayshrines :For the main article, see 'Wayshrine'. Wayshrines are shrines to the Nine Divines in the wilderness. Making pilgrimages to these shrines bestows a blessing on the character, and allows the player to receive the same blessing from city chapels. Pilgramages to all nine wayshrines gives the ultimate blessing of the nine, the Pilgrim's Grace. The World – Nirn *Tamriel – The continent in which the Elder Scrolls Series is set *Akavir – The continent to the east of Tamriel *Aldmeris – The ancestral home of the Elves - south of Tamriel *Atmora – The ancestral home of Men - north of Tamriel *Pyandonea – The continent to the southwest of Tamriel - home of the Maormer *Yokuda – The ancestral home of the Redguard (the Ra'Gada) Category:Locations